The Uchiha Heir
by Sefirot
Summary: En el VoE Naruto resulta herido de gravedad.Al intentar salvarle Kyuubi despierta en el la sangre de los Uchiha.Esto es el desencadenante de una serie de eventos que llevará a las Naciones Elementales a luchar en la batalla más dura que hayan vivido nunca
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Disclaimer / No soy el propietario de Naruto ni de ninguno de sus personajes, aunque no me importaría jejejeje.

- " **¡¡ Chidori!!** "

- " **¡¡Rasengan!!** "

Dos técnicas, dos gritos, una misma meta: derrotar al oponente. Detrás de ese meta hay objetivos distintos. Uno desea vencer a su oponente para conseguir el poder necesario, el deseado nivel final del kekkei genkai de los Uchiha, para estar un paso más cerca de su ambición: matar a su hermano y reconstruir el clan para conducirlo a su antigua gloria; el otro para cumplir una promesa hecha a un persona muy querida, por la que daría la vida sin dudarlo un segundo. No obstante el desenlace no siempre es el deseado….

El poder que desprendían las dos técnicas era inmenso. Los dos rivales ponían toda su energía en las dos técnicas legendarias en un último y desesperado intento por alcanzar su objetivo. Sin embargo uno de ellos no deseaba llegar tan lejos como el otro para ganar la pelea, por lo que disminuyó el flujo de energía y desvió el ataque hacia el hitae-ate(1) de su oponente.

- " Ughhhh…"- Murmuró Naruto al notar que el **chidori **le atravesaba su cuerpo.

-" ¡¡ Sabías que pasaría Naruto, sabías que acabaría así¿¿ Por qué me seguiste?? "

-" Porque…tengo…que cumplir… una promesa…"-Respondió entre tosido y tosido, espulsando sangre por la boca.-" Porque tengo…que ayudar a…mi amigo,… a mi hermano,…no de sangre si no de espíritu… "

-"Lo siento…, de veras lo siento…"- dijo Sasuke con los ojos oscurecidos por las lágrimas.

Naruto alzó la cabeza con sus últimas fuerzas, miró a Sasuke directamente a los ojos con una mirada tan sumamente penetrante que provocó en este la sensación de que estaba observando su alma y que podía descubrir los secretos más profundos de su ser. Naruto dijo tan bajo que era apenas audible.- "Pero….puedes elegir…."

-" Esa elección la hice el día que mi hermano asesinó a todo mi clan. Lo siento Naruto. Siempre te recordaré, no como mi amigo, sino como un hermano…_Farewell_…"

Con esas últimas palabras Sasuke sacó su brazo derecho, produciendo un sonido desagradable, del pecho de Naruto. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el agua en la dirección de Otogakure no Sato, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada murmurando " Lo siento….."

* * *

-" _Parece que este es el fin ne"_

_-" ¡¡__**No¡¡Me niego a morir dentro del cuerpo de un humano!!**__ "_

_-" Venga…cállate y deja de llorar, acéptalo, vamos a morir, ni tus poderes regenerativos pueden cerrar la herida que el último __**chidori**__ me ha hecho en el corazón…"(2)_

_-" __**¡¡No¡¡No!! Estúpido humano…voy a intentar repararlo aunque no sé cuáles pueden ser las consecuencias, una cosa es dejarte mi chakra, pero trasladarlo directamente al corazón, el centro del flujo sanguíneo y de la red de chakra, puede producirse un rechazo y entonces… **__"_

_-" Ya sé que esto te sonará raro Kyuubi, pero gracias por intentarlo, aunque sé que no lo haces por mí"_

_- " __**De nada saco de huesos…**__ "_

* * *

El silencio que reinaba en el valle quedó interrumpido con la llegada del legendario Kakashi, poseedor del sharingan, el preciado kekkei genkai de los Uchihas, y conocedor de al menos 1000 técnicas. 

Dicho ninja no se podía creer lo que veía su ojo, el escenario que estaba ante su vista era equiparable al que había visto cuando combatió en la última Guerra Ninja. Eso le hizo recordar las historias que había oído sobre la batalla que se produjo en este mismio sitio entre el Primer Hokage y Uchiha Madara. Ambos fundadores de Konoha, grandes amigos, pero la sed de poder del primer Uchiha hizo que éste traicionara a la aldea que ayudó a crear y fuera en busca de poder a otro sitio llevado por la locura. Cuando el Primer Hokage lo alcanzó en el Valle del Fin, nombrado así después del enfrentamiento, se produjo una batalla de épicas proporciones que culminó con la muerte del Primer Hokage. Kakashi esperaba sinceramente que la historia no se repitiese. Originalmente había venido en busca de sus alumnos, pensando que no llegarían a estos extremos, pero al sentir esos chakras…

Al llegar vio a Naruto, pero no había ni rastro de Sasuke, por lo que barajaba dos posibilidades: Naruto lo había matado, cosa bastante improbable dada la fuerte relación con el Uchiha y la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura, o Sasuke había conseguido huir a Otogakure no Sato.

Lentamente Kakashi se acercó a Naruto. Era un milagro que todavía estubiese vivo, ninguna persona normal sería capaz de soportar las heridas que presentaba Naruto, pero claro pensó Kakashi, Naruto nunca fue una persona normal. Naruto tenía un agujero que atravesaba su pulmón derecho y que, por su posición y la capacidad de corte de la técnica, Kakashi estaba seguro que su corazón también había sido dañado. Tenía numerosos cortes y quemaduras, sin duda por usar de modo excesivo el chakra de Kyuubi. Estaba cubierto de sangre, la mayoría suya, y su ropa estaba hecha trizas. Curiosamente, la única partede la ropa de Naruto que parecia no haberse visto afectada por el combate era la espiral que éste llevaba a un lado del brazo. En resumen, Naruto ahora mismo era un muerto viviente.

De repente Kakashi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Notaba algo…una presencia. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero desde luego no era Kyuubi, Kakashi recordaba perfectamente el aura del monstruo que mató a su sensei y a mucha gente querida. No era esa, pero el aura que estaba sintiendo era maligna, casi tan maligna como la de Kyuubi, y ese aura provenía directamente de Naruto…

Kakashi se acercó a su hiperactivo alumno y casi sufrió un ataque al mirarle de nuevo a la cara. Esos ojos…¿¿El sharingan??

* * *

Poco antes de llegar Kakashi y mientras Kyuubi estaba intentando cerrar la herida del corazón con su chakra, Naruto comenzó a notar una sensación extraña en los ojos. 

-" _Kyuubi…_ "

-" _Ne Kyuubi… "_

Kyuubi no movía ni un músculo observó Naruto. Pensó que Kyuubi parecía ahora mismo un peluche gigante de un zorro con nueve colas. Sin embargo Kyuubi estaba pensando…

-_(No puede ser, es imposible, como no me he dado cuenta antes, entonces significa, no… esto es mejor de lo que yo…)_ Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la estridente voz de Naruto.

-" _¡¡Kyuubi!! _"

-" _**Qué quieres cachorro, por si no te has dado cuenta estoy INTENTANDO SALVAR TU MISERABLE VIDA**_ "

- " _Estoy notando una sensación rara en mis ojos, es como si estuviese circulando chakra a través de ellos, como si algo estuviese intentando salir a la __superficie..._ "

-" _**Verás, tengo una buena y una mala noticia…**_ "

-" _¿¿Qué??_ "

-" _**He conseguido cerrar la herida del corazón, sin embargo la del pulmón sigue abierta, ya que estoy exhausto. Básicamente si no recibes ayuda en las próximas 8 horas ni yo voy a poder salvarte.**_ "- Dijo Kyuubi con la voz cansada -" _**La buena noticia es que al cerrar la herida de tu corazón, tu sangre ha reaccionado con mi chakra y he despertado unos genes durmientes. **_"

-" _Qué quieres decir, qué genes Kyuubi_ "- Preguntó Naruto con la voz tembolorosa…

-" _**Como ya te dije no sabía qué efectos podía tener mi chakra en tú corazón. No me había dado cuenta antes de esto porque los genes no eran predominantes, es decir, nunca hubiesen despertado si no hubiese intervenido. He despertado en tí la sangre de…**_ "

-" _Ha despertado en tí la sangre de los Uchiha mocoso_"- Dijo una voz potente.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver de donde provenía esa voz. De repente notó que todo era más claro, todo estaba más definido, podía ver pequeños detalles que antes no apreciaba, distinguía más tonalidades de color, el tiempo parecía pasar más despacio…Vio a un desconocido delante suyo. Tenía el pelo negro, del estilo de Sasuke pero más largo, ojos negros, que parecían no reflejar la luz. Su cara era también parecida a la de Sasuke, pero con una mandíbula más poderosa y pómulos más marcados, sin perder por ello el toque aristocrático que parecía poseer. Definitivamesnte Sasuke y él tenían que tener alguna relación. Vestía un antiguo traje samurai y llevaba un katana. Emitía un aura de poder inmenso. Este poder poseía algo maligno…

-" _¿¿Quién eres tú??_ "- Preguntó Naruto al desconocido. No sabía como había llegado aquí, pero no le gustaba nada, esa aura maligna y esa sonrisa, sobre todo esa sonrisa…¿¿Y porqué Kyuubi no decía nada??

En estos momento Kyuubi parecía estar en verdad petrificado. Esa presencia, ese aura, resultaba extrañamente familiar…Entonces el extraño dio un paso adelante y Kyuubi le reconoció….

-" _¿¿Quién eres??_ "-Preguntó Naruto, esta vez con un kunai en la mano.

Entonces ocurrió algo que sorprendió a Naruto. Kyuubi, el más poderoso de los demonios, el zorro de nueve colas, respondió con la voz temblorosa, como si tuviese miedo de la persona que se encontraba ante él.

-" _**Uchiha…….. Madara**_ "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Este es mi primer fic. Sé que el comienzo puede parecer un poco flojo, pero esto se va a poner mucho más interesante. Creo que esta idea y lo siguiente que tengo preparado son originales, aunque lo de Naruto y el sharingan aparezca en millones de fics, pero os prometo que los motivos de por qué lo tiene y lo sucesivo serán originales. En el siguiente capítulo explicaré quién es Uchiha Madara y su historia, aunque de momento deciros que fue el primer poseedor del sharingan y que fue amigo del Shodaime Hokage(Primer Hokage) Disculpad si tengo faltas de ortografía, pero intentaré enmendarlas si me doy cuenta. Bueno, no me queda más que daros las gracias por haber leído el comienzo del fic y pediros que me deis vuestra opinión y me enviéis alguna review comentando si creéis que debería continuar con la historia, que la idea merece la pena, o que debería retirarme jeje. También podéis comentar lo que queráis y aportar ideas. Saludos!!!

(1): Hitae-ate: Headban: Placa en la que está grabado el símbolo de la aldea oculta a la que pretenece el ninja y que se suele colocar en la frente.

(2): Ya sé que en la batalla del VoE Sasuke sólo dañó el pulmón de Naruto y no llegó al corazón. Imaginaros que el chidori se fue unos milímetros más hacia el lado izquiero y rozó el corazón, desgarrando su tejido. Es fundamental como explicaré más adelante para el desarrollo de la historia.

16-12-07

Hola a todos de nuevo. Ya sé que me odiareis por no haber hecho nada con este fic en medio año. He decidido continuarlo y la verdad es que ahora tengo un montón de ideas y no sé cual elegir. Estoy editando los dos primeros capítulos. He añadido algún detalle y he retocado un poco la gramática para que sea más fácil de leer. El segundo capítulo lo editaré mañana y a continuación me pondré a escribir el tercero. A todo esto, lo único que no tengo pensado es la pareja que habrá en este fic. Nada de yaoi. No tengo nada contra él, he leído varios fics con yaoi y me han parecido muy buenos, pero no sería capaz de escribirlo. De momento abro una votación. Podeis elegir la pareja que querais e incluso un harem, pero sinceramente, el harem no me parece adecuado. Me cuesta ver la posibilidad de que las mujeres acepten compartir de buena voluntad y además, si el amor es verdadero, siempre va dirigido a una sola persona: " _Para el mundo puedes ser una persona, pero para una presona tú puedes ser el mundo_..." Así que votad lo que queris, no importa la edad, ya se me ocurrirá alguna idea y si es necesario acortaré las edades entre los personajes para hacer la relación más creíble, aunque el amor no tenga edad... Bueno que dejo de enrollarme. Votad la pareja que querais!!!!! De momento Hinata lleva un voto. Saludos y hasta mañana.


	2. El futuro revelado

Disclaimer / No soy el propietario de Naruto ni de ninguno de sus personajes (como todos sabemos…).Tampoco soy propietario de la teoría sobre los Uchiha.

En el capítulo anterior:

_-" __¿Quién eres tú?__ "- Preguntó Naruto al desconocido. No sabía como había llegado aquí, pero no le gustaba nada, esa aura maligna y esa sonrisa, sobre todo esa sonrisa…¿Y porqué Kyuubi no decía nada?_

_En estos momento Kyuubi parecía estar en verdad petrificado. Esa presencia, ese aura, resultaba extrañamente familiar…Entonces el extraño dio un paso adelante y Kyuubi le reconoció…._

_-" __¿Quién eres?__ "-Preguntó Naruto, esta vez con un kunai en la mano._

_Entonces ocurrió algo que sorprendió a Naruto. Kyuubi, el más poderoso de los demonios, el zorro de nueve colas, respondió con la voz temblorosa, como si tuviese miedo de la persona que se encontraba ante él._

_-" __**Uchiha….. Madara**__ "_

* * *

-"_Veo que todavía te acuerdas de mí Kyuubi_"- Dijo el Uchiha.-"_Cuánto hace que no_ _nos veíamos desde el pacto ¿unos 200 años?"._

-"**Sí…pero es imposible ¿qué haces aquí?, pese a ser el hijo del rey de los Tengu no eres inmortal…**"(1).

-"_Deberías saber que ni la muerte es capaz de pararme…_".

-"** Por eso hice el pacto contigo y te ayudé**."- Murmuró Kyuubi.

-"_De todas formas, estoy aquí porque así lo ha deseado Shinigami-sama. Por algún motivo que desconozco…_"-Dijo en tono irónico-"_…soy uno de sus favoritos, y como este caso me concierne especialmente, me ha enviado a hablar con este niño_".

-"Qué..qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo…"

_-"¡Silencio!, no hablarás hasta que te lo ordene_."- Dijo el primer poseedor del Sharingan en un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplica- "_Tiene que ver todo…y nada. Sé que es muy complicado y que te va a costar entenderlo, pero es de vital importancia que todo lo que aquí se va a decir te quede claro_".

-"_Como Kyuubi bien sabe, Shinigami-Sama es capaz de ver retazos del futuro, si bien inciertos y con muchas variables, ya que ni el ser más poderoso es capaz de predecir con exactitud el futuro. En una de sus visiones vio una guerra, pero no una guerra como otra cualquiera, sino una guerra que concierne a todas las Naciones Elementales por una causa absurda que más tarde contaré. En esta guerra habrá numerosas muertes… cosa que no importa en absoluto…_"- Dijo Madara en un tono tan frío que provocó un escalofrío en Naruto- "_Lo que sí que importa es que para ganar la guerra uno de los bandos recurrirá a la ayuda de los Bijuu y de los Oni(2), pensando que pueden subyugar a las fuerzas demoníacas_".

-"_Esto probará ser el fin de la raza humana, ya que los ejércitos que primero les prestaron ayuda, se revelarán contra ellos y los aniquilarán, cosa que no es sorprendente ya que los demonios son traicioneros y codiciosos por naturaleza. El verdadero problema de todo es que los demonios se establecerán en la Tierra y terminarán con el equilibrio sagrado. Este equilibrio es tan antiguo que ni los propios dioses recuerdan su origen, pero sí se sabe que si se rompe, es el fin de ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO lo que conocemos, y eso si que concierne al shinigami_" -Dijo en un tono solemne.

Al terminar esta parte del relato Kyuubi y Naruto estaban con la boca abierta…

-"_Lo más triste de todo esto es el desencadenante de la guerra…_"- Dijo Madara con desprecio-"_El origen de todos los conflictos será el descubrimiento de un yacimiento de metales preciosos en medio de la frontera de dos Naciones Elementales. Estas dos naciones entrarán en una disputa por los derechos de extracción del metal, llegando a numerosos desacuerdos, debido a la codicia de sus Daymos. Llegados a un punto habrá un acto de sabotaje y se desencadenará todo el proceso…_"

-"**Si, sí, un relato muy conmovedor, pero ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con nosotros dos?**"- Preguntó Kyuubi.

-"_Como ya he dicho antes todo y nada. Vuestro futuro es el mismo que el de toda la raza humana, a no ser que hagáis algo para evitarlo. Tened una cosa clara, no os creáis los salvadores porque se os haya revelado todo a vosotros, ni penséis que podéis detener el conflicto vosotros solos, por muy poderoso que sea este mocoso cuando llegue el momento. Jugáis con ventaja, conocéis lo que va a pasar aproximadamente, ergo tenéis oportunidades de evitarlo. Cómo lo evitareis… eso es cosa vuestra_".

-"_Mi segundo motivo para venir aquí es porque debido a unos curiosos acontecimientos en este niño se ha despertado mi sangre, algo que yo ya no creía capaz. Como le has dicho antes, no hubiese sido posible si su corazón no hubiese estado en contacto con chakra demoníaco. Esto se debe a que los genes necesarios para la activación del Sharingan han ido desapareciendo y diluyéndose a medida que avanzaban las generaciones._"

De repente desapareció y reapareció junto a Naruto con un movimiento tan veloz que era imperceptible para el ojo humano. Posó sus manos en los hombros de Naruto, se arrodilló y le susurró al oído.

-"_Sin embargo tú eres un joven muy especial. No sólo por ser el Contenedor de Kyuubi, si no por la sangre que corre por tus venas…_".

A continuación se puso en pie y volvió a hablar.

-"_Sé que desconoces a tus padres, pero como Kyuubi ya se habrá dado cuenta, uno de tus padres era un Uchiha. Para ser exactos tu…_"

-"¡¿Qué?"- Gritó Naruto- "Me estás diciendo que estoy relacionado con Sasuke-teme…"

-"_Exacto, sois primos segundos…, pero eso es irrelevante ahora mismo. Creo que te ha dejado muy claro hace unos minutos que no quiere saber nada más de tí_"

-"Pero él…"- Susurró en un tono triste Naruto apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-"_Como estaba diciendo, la sangre Uchiha proviene de tu madre. Pero lo que te hace realmente especial es que la sangre que te otorgó tu padre es la sangre de los Namikaze y, tanto los Uchiha como los Namikaze, son descendientes míos. En tí han convergido las dos líneas de sangre que separaban a mi familia. Tus padres se conocieron durante una batalla en la última Guerra Ninja. Se llamaban Minato y Megumi. Estaban en el mismo escuadrón y durante una pelea tu madre le salvó la vida a tu padre. A partir de esa batalla la relación floreció y te acabaron tuviendo a tí. Tu madre era una mujer muy bella y dulce, increiblemente inteligente y con un fuerte sentido de la justicia y el honor. Tu padre era muy valiente y muy divertido, animaba la vida a todas las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. También era un seductor y los problemas le encontraban muy fácilmente, pero todo cambió cuando conoció a tu madre. Desafortunadamente, la relación no fue aprobada por los Uchiha y exiliaron del clan a tu madre. Si hubieses poseído el Sharingan al nacer, les hubiesen obligado a tus padres a darte al clan o simplemente, y lo más probable, te hubiesen asesinado. Sin embargo, al no tener los ojos negros, interpretaron que era imposible que llegases a activar el Sharingan, y al morir tus padres y utilizarte como jinchuriki, se desentendieron de ti. Los dos murieron luchando valerosamente contra Kyuubi. Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar sus nombres en la piedra que conmemora a todos los caídos."_

_"La separación en la familia se produjo porque mi hijo pequeño me despreciaba tanto que no quiso saber nada de mí y adoptó el apellido de su madre. Ahora bien, de los Namikaze sólo dos generaciones poseyeron el Sharingan, después de perdió en el olvido, así como el conocimiento de que poseían la misma sangre que los Uchiha…_".

-"**Siempre te dije que debías perder esa obsesión tuya por asesinar a tu padre y centrarte más en tu familia**".- Añadió Kyuubi.

-"_Lo sé, pero el pasado es el pasado y ya no se puede evitar… Al converger en ti las dos líneas de sangre tu Sharingan será tan poderoso como el primero, es decir, como el mío y créeme cuando te digo que es sumamente poderoso… Pero, al contener al Kyuubi y poseer chakra demoníaco, tú Sharingan desarrollará otras cualidades que desconozco_".-Concluyó el Uchiha.

-"Eso significa que mi verdadero nombre es Namikaze Uchiha Naruto…"

-"_No, no te confundas, tú serás conocido en el futro por el nombre de Uchiha Naruto, el poseedor del auténtico Sharingan y heredero de la verdadera sangre Uchiha…Pero para poder adoptar este título tendrás que trabajar duro y entrenar hasta ponerte al límite. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer todo lo que te he dicho?_"

-"Estoy dispuesto y haré todo lo posible para evitar el futuro del que has hablado"- Dijo Naruto con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos.

Madara observó esto y dijo con una pequeña sonrisa: "_Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme…_"

-"_Ahora viene la parte interesante. Te voy a hacer dos regalos…_".

* * *

(1) Sé que os sonará a chino. Para saber de lo que os estoy hablando y de dónde he sacado toda esta teoría meteros en y poned uchiha madara. Meteros en la página que pone el reposo del hokage 2. No os pongo directamente el link porque el editor no me deja. Es una teoría sumamente interesante y bastante creíble. Además explica muchas cosas. Me he apoyado en ella para escribir este capítulo así que echaros un vistazo y me podéis comentar por reviews qué os parece.

(2)Oni: demonio

* * *

¡Buenas a todos! Siento la tardanza. He estado de exámenes finales hasta ayer y no he tenido tiempo para escribir nada. A partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán más frecuentes. Sé que este capítulo es un poco pesado, pero es necesario para explicar toda la trama. En el siguiente empezarán a ponerse las cosas interesantes. Naruto recibirá los regalos y volverá a Konoha. No seguirá la línea del anime. ¿Qué os ha parecido el segundo cápitulo? Responded con sinceridad y enviadme alguna review por favor, para saber qué tengo que mejorar o si teneis alguna pregunta. Quiero agradeceros a Sabaku no Kendra, himeno-Asakura, luminos, AkitoxD, Andy Potter, shinji kun112 y Sayui vuestras reviews del capítulo anterior. Espero no haberos decepcionado con este nuevo capítulo y que me volváis a mandar alguna review. A todos los demás, gracias por haber leído este capítulo y hasta pronto!

17-12-07

Aquí está el segundo capítulo reeditado. He explicado quién eran los padres de Naruto, como me pidieron en una review. Llevo escrito la mitad del tercero y será más largo que los anteriores. De momento los votos sobre las parejas son los siguientes.

NaruHina 3

NaruTemari 1

NaruAnko 1

21/11/2010

El padre de Naruto es ahora el verdadero, pero por motivos argumentales Kushina no será su madre en esta historia. Sin embargo eso puede hacer las cosas más interesantes...


	3. Dojutsu y regalos Pt1

Disclaimer / Si fuese el propietario de Naruto no tendría que ir a la universidad. Sin embargo, sí es mía la teoría de los dojutsu y el maravilloso regalo de Madara jeje.

En el capítulo anterior:

_-" ¿Regalos?... Pero estamos dentro de mi mente, esto es una simple representación, no debería ser posible…"_

* * *

Al escuchar a Naruto, Kyuubi se sorprendió ya que había sido una de las pocas veces en las que le había oído decir algo inteligente. Es cierto que Naruto ha tenido sus momentos brillantes en batallas y otras situaciones, pero en esas ocasiones se guiaba por instintos o improvisaba planes en el momento de manera espectacular. Con certeza se puede afirmar que Naruto es un genio en el arte de la improvisación y, como muchos ya se habrán dado cuenta, un ninja que improvisa y se adapta es uno de los oponentes más peligrosos a los que te puedes enfrentar.

Al ver el desconcierto reflejado en la cara de Kyuubi, Madara sonrió y dijo:

-" _Esa es una de las consecuencias de haber despertado el Sharingan Kyuubi_".

-" ¿De qué estáis hablando?" – preguntó Naruto movido por la curiosidad y por el deseo de saber más acerca de su nuevo Kekkei Genkai. Naruto tenía un conflicto interior. El Sharingan sería una ayuda inmensa a la hora de evitar el conflicto que se iba a desencadenar, pero Naruto sentía que copiando jutsus con el Sharingan tenía una ventaja injusta frente a otros ninjas de Konoha…

-" _Como Kyuubi acaba de ver, te has dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle en el que normalmente no hubieses reparado. Reconócelo, antes no eras precisamente inteligente, no por culpa tuya, si no por el maltrato psicológico que sufriste en tu infancia que te obligó a adoptar una máscara de indiferencia y posteriormente de bufón para que te aceptasen_".

-" Antes…, ¿qué quieres decir con antes?"

-" _Lo que Kyuubi no sabe es que al modificar el Byakugan de los Hyuuga cuando creó en mi el Sharingan, lo que realmente hizo fue reducir y eliminar habilidades de éste para despertar unas nuevas_".

-" Qué habilidades nuevas?"

- "_ La más conocida quizás es memoria fotográfica mientras tengas activado el Sharingan. La capacidad de observar una cosa un solo instante y recordarlo el resto de tu vida_".

- " _Esto es sólo una teoría mía , después de todo una vez muerto no hay mucho que hacer y una de las pocas que puedes hacer es descubrir cosas de las que no te habías dado cuenta en vida, pero creo que las habilidades especiales que confieren los Kekkei Genkai son simplemente "efectos secundarios", si bien sumamente interesantes, de diferencias genéticas producidas por la evolución o la inducción de chakra demoníaco_."

- " _Los dojutsu son consecuencia de alteraciones genéticas en el cerebro humano. El ser humano siempre ha podido utilizar de forma limitada su capacidad cerebral, llegando a un rendimiento inferior al 10 en el individuo medio. Siempre ha habido gente que debido a ciertas circunstancias, ya sean fisiológicas o psicológicas, han sido capaces de acceder a una mayor parte de sus habilidades mentales. Los distintos dojutsu que existen y sus características me han hecho pensar que cada dojutsu es el reflejo de una distinta parte del cerebro desarrollada de forma superior a otras._"

- " _Las alteraciones genéticas provocan el desarrollo de partes del cerebro que de forma normal no se producirían. Por ejemplo, el Byakugan es el resultado del desarrollo de la parte del cerebro que se centra en la interpretación de la información recibida por los ojos. Al estar desarrollada de forma superior, el flujo de señales ópticas se incrementa exponencialmente. Esto queda reflejado en el aumento del número de nervios ópticos y, como consecuencia, la pérdida de a pupila, ya que e iris en sí actúa como pupila._"

- " _Todo esto combinado con chakra… da lugar a los "efectos secundarios" de los que te he hablado antes. Las habilidades que confiere son dos: visión telescópica y la capacidad de poder ver el chakra. Estas dos habilidades combinadas producen las habilidades que tú conoces: visión cercana a 360º, visión "rayos X" y la posibilidad de ver los tenketsus y cerrarlos mediante el jyuuken._"

- " ¿ Pero los 360º y el poder ver a través de las cosas…?"

- " _Como ya he dicho, resultan de la combinación de las dos principales. Al entrar el chakra en los ojos, el chakra de su entorno se hace visible, pero se pierde la definición de la constitución de los objetos, pudiendo apreciar solamente su contorno, lo que les permite ver a través de las cosas. No obstante, hay objetos que debido a su composición, no pueden ser penetrados por el Byakugan…_"

- " ¿Qué son…?- Preguntó Naruto pensando en todas las ventajas que se podían presentar a la hora de luchar contra alguien de la familia de Hinata, incluyendo la cantidad de bromas que podía provocar en su estado, el único sitio de toda la aldea en el que siempre le pillaban.

- " _Hn. Eso deberás descubrirlo tú mismo. Una pista, ¿cómo respetas la intimidad, sobre todo del jefe del clan y en los baños, en un recinto de más de 300 personas con unos ojos capaces de ver a través de los objetos?_"

- "….." " Y los 360º"

- "_ La visión 360º… ¿si puedes ver a través de los objetos, qué te impide ver a través de tu propia cabeza?_"

- "…"- Naruto no contestó, pero Madara tomó su cara de asco como indicación de lo que pensaba.

- " **No es tan desagradable como piensas y tiene sus ventajas, sobre todo en un mundo donde la gente se mueve en las sombras esperando a que bajes la guardia para apuñalarte por la espalda. A parte de que si puedes ver a través de las cosas… puedes ver a través de la ropa… jejejeje**"- Dijo Kyuubi con una sonrisa pervertida.

- " Mmmmmmmmmm, ahora que lo dices… Hinata se ruboriza mucho cuando está cerca de mi y se desmaya cuando le hablo, teniendo en cuenta que además en cuanto me mira y le miro a los ojos los baja rápidamente… ¡¡ Hinata es una pervertida!! "

- " **Jajaja. Son las más silenciosas con las que más cuidado hay que tener…**" – Dijo Kyuubi encontrando muy divertidas las caras que estaba poniendo Naruto – " **Pero hay más ****en esa chica**** de lo que puedes apreciar a simple vista, no lo olvides muchacho.**"

- " _Cierto, cierto, pero lo que de verdad nos interesa en este momento es el Sharingan. Después de explicarte el mecanismo del Byakugan debería resultarte mucho más fácil comprender su predecesor, el Sharingan. Con el Sharingan ocurre algo similar que con el Byakugan, sólo que en lugar de desarrollar la parte que se centra en las señales recibidas por los ojos, se desarrolla la parte del cerebro en la que se almacena e interpreta la información. El desarrollo es tal que somos capaces de recordar cualquier cosa que hayamos visto con el Sharingan activo. El incremento del flujo de información que llega a nuestro sistema es superior al de los Hyugas debido que circula por nuestro interior circula sangre demoníaca, ya que mi padre era el rey de los Tengu. La cantidad de youkai que circula por el cuerpo de los Uchiha ha ido disminuyeno con el paso del tiempo, lo que explica que cada vez menos Uchiha puedan activar el dojutsu._"

- " **Sin embargo, en ti convergen las dos líneas de sangre y, además, conmigo sellado en ti…**"

- "_ Exacto, por eso he dicho que tu Sharingan puede ser el dojutsu más poderoso que haya existido nunca. Como estaba diciendo, al poseer sangre demoníaca, aunque sea en pequeñas cantidades, nuestros reflejos, campo de visión y distinción de tonalidades de color, en definitiva, percepción se ven incrementadas._"

- " _Cuando se activa el Sharingan se ponen en circulación los trazos de youkai durmiente en nuestro sistema, lo que confiere características a nuestros ojos similares a los de los demonios: vemos las cosas con mayor claridad, la gama de colores es más amplia, podemos ver más lejos,... pero lo más interesante es que la información que llega a nuestro cerebro es analizada e interpretada con tal celeridad que parece que las cosas se mueven más despacio y que somos capaces de predecir lo que van a hacer en todo momento. Lo que ocurre es que con el Shringan se elimina el tiempo que tarda nuestro cerebro en recibir e interpretar la información. Vemos y sabemos instantáneamente. Ellos ven el pasado mientras que nosotros vemos el presente real. Podemos saber lo que va a hacer nuestro oponente porque todavía se está preparando para hacerlo…_"

- " Increíble…"

- " _Y eso no se todo, imagínate que en tu sistema no hay pequeños retazos de youkai, si no que posees una fuente ilimitada de ello. Todo el proceso se incrementaría hasta el punto en el que no simplemente predecirías, si no que alcanzarías niveles de precognición. Podrías ver el futuro instantáneo a través de tus ojos, ya que podrías saber lo que va a hacer tú rival por un simple sello, por un imperceptible movimiento de músculos… Parecería que estas luchando con alguien que sigue paso a paso unas katas, como si en lugar de luchar estuvieses bailando con tu oponente… una danza de la muerte donde tú serías el shinigami y él tu víctima._"

- " _Por supuesto, para poder llegar a hacer lo que yo te acabo de explicar debes de entrenar años y tener una velocidad muy superior a la de tu oponente. Si tu oponente es un Kage, velocidad superior a la de un Kage, si tu oponente es un demonio… velocidad superior a la de alguien cuya velocidad natural es 5 veces mayor a la de un Kage… lo que, créeme, va a ser muy complicado._"

- "_Todo ello suponiendo además que tu cerebro sea capaz de adaptarse a tales niveles de recepción, ya que, al no haber nacido Uchiha, las partes principales de tu cerebro no están suficientemente desarrolladas y el proceso va a ser lento, tan lento que puede que un mortal no lo consiga, … y Kyuubi jugará un papel muy importante_."

- " Entonces como pretendes que llegue a ese nivel en tan pocos años, si para ello necesitaría toda una vida…"

- " _Ese es tu problema niño. Estoy seguro de que haya alguna forma. Investiga. El poder no se regala, se gana trabajando duro para conseguirlo, aunque esa lección la conoces de sobra._" – Dijo Madara mirando fijamente a los ojos a Naruto. – " _Sin embargo, es algo que parece haber olvidado mi familia…_" – Murmuró éste.

- " … " " ¿Hay algo más que debería saber? "

Al oir la pregunta Madara sonrió de tal forma que produjo un escalofrío en Naruto. Era el tipo de sonrisa que te decía que iba a pasar algo que no te iba a gustar.

- "_¿ No te has preguntado cómo el Sharingan es capaz de copiar técnicas?_"

- " Había pensado que con la memoria fotográfica, pero no puede ser falta algo,…"

- " _Parece que el proceso se está dando resultados…_"

- "¿Qué proceso?"

- " C_omo te he dicho antes, tu cerebro se está adaptando a tu nuevo dojutsu, está evolucionando. Está creando, regenerando y mejorando tus conexiones neuronales. No sé si lo sabes, pero esto sería imposible en un ser humano. Todo esto, como te he dicho antes, es gracias a Kyuubi. Sin Kyuubi en ti, al activar por primera vez tus ojos, tu cerebro se colapsaría debido a la cantidad de información y estrés mental. A parte de que ya estarías muerto si no fuese por él…_"

- " Hay ocasiones en las que me alegro de tener al peluche gigante encerrado dentro de mi."

- "**¡¡INSOLENTE MORTAL. SI NO ESTUVIESE ESTE MALDITO SELLO, Y MURIESE YO CONTIGO, TE MATARÍA AHORA MISMO!! SOY EL MÁS FUERTE DE LOS BIJUU, NO TENGO POR QUE SOPORTAR A UN MONO QUE ESTARÍA MUERTO SI NO ESTUVIESE SELLADO EN ÉL. ¡¡SI ALGUNA VEZ ESCAPO DEL SELLO EL PRIMERO EN MORIR SERÁS TÚ!! Y RECUERDA QUE EL DESARROLLO DE TUS OJOS DEPENDE DE MI COOPERACIÓN, NO LO OLVIDES**"- Rugió Kyuubi.

- " _Kyuubi tiene razón. Una de las muchas cosas que has de aprender es a respetar a la gente más poderosa que tú. No hacerlo, puede ser lo último que hagas… Pero volviendo al Sharingan y a su capacidad de copiar jutsus, al ser el Sharingan una mutación del Byakugan, éste conserva una de sus habilidades originales, si bien de forma muy diluida: la habilidad de poder ver el chakra._"

- " _Ésta está tan diluida que sólo podemos ver como una persona moldea su chakra mediante de sellos en un jutsu. Esto sumado a la capacidad de recordar los sellos que el otro ninja efectúa mediante nuestra memoria fotográfica, hace que seamos capaces de copiar jutsus que requieren la utilización de sellos, y hasta cierto punto taijutsu. Las técnicas que no utilicen sellos sólo las podrás copiar si posteriormente te explican como se moldea el chakra en esa técnica_".

- "_ Recuerda que copiar técnicas no es lo mismo que aprenderlas y dominarlas. Una técnica copiada tendrá el 25 de efectividad de la técnica original, a no ser que trabajes duro hasta dominarla y tengas un control absoluto de ella._"

- Naruto hasta el momento lo único que había escuchado era fabuloso, pero todo poder tiene un precio ¿no?. Si no mira a Sasuke y el bastardo de Orochimaru. - " ¿Cuáles son las debilidades del sharingan?".

- " _Hn. Tu primera pregunta inteligente_" – Dijo Madara con un tono jocoso.- " _A parte de que si el usuario no es suficiente veloz, aunque sepas como va a ser el ataque no sirve de nada, así como la arrogancia que parece que la mayoría de los poseedores de dojutsus tienen, la "semi desventaja" más importante del sharingan es aquella que lo hace tan útil: la memoria fotográfica. Imagina recordar con todo detalla un campo de batalla lleno de cuerpos mutilados y órganos esparcidos, imagina recordar la mirada de una víctima a la que estás apunto de asesinar suplicándote clemencia o desprendiendo un gran odio, pero lo más devastador, imagínate recordar cada muerte de una persona querida…_".

Al oir esto, Naruto no sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportar la carga psicológica del dojutsu. No podía imaginar lo que sería recordar cada muerte, cada mirada acusatoria… La cantidad de pesadillas que eso podía producir… Naruto terminó repentinamente sus pensamiento al oir la voz de Madara.

- "_ Lo último que has de saber es que al ser tus funciones neurológicas muy superiores a las de un ninja normal, los genjutsus serán tan fáciles de utilizar como las misisones de rango D de completar…_"

- No habrá hecho la maldita misión de capturar a Tora- Pensó Naruto acordándose del maldito gato del demonio.

- "_…y será muy difícil que te atrapen en uno._"

- " ¿Y el último nivel del sharingan?" – Preguntó Naruto acordándose de su encuentro con Itachi.

- "_ Eso te dejare descubrirlo a ti mismo, después de todo, ni siquiera yo se cuál puede ser su forma final. La forma final varía de un usuario a otro._" – Dijo Madara con un tono divertido - " _Y ahora, cambiando de tema, los regalos…"_

* * *

AN: Pensé en cortar aquí el capítulo, pero después de toda mi teoría acerca de los dojutsu ( espero que parezca plausible, me lo podéis comentar en alguna review jeje) y del retraso de cerca de un año, pues como que creo que os merecéis más.

* * *

Mientras todo esto estaba ocurriendo, Kakashi se dirigía a Konoha, a la mayor velocidad que había alcanzado hasta la fecha, con Naruto en sus brazos para no empeorar su herida. Kakashi no era ninja médico, ni siquiera sabía jutsus relacionados con la medicina, pero lo que si sabía debido a la experiencia es que si la herida en el pulmón no se trataba rápidamente Naruto no sobreviviría.

Kakashi se negaba a perder a otro compañero de equipo más, ya tuvo bastante con la muerte de Obito, Rin y su sensei. Su corazón se había cerrado al mundo salvo a unos pocos amigos como Gai, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, Gekko, … , buscando el consuelo en el mundo de Icha Icha y en las arriesgadas misiones en ANBU. También comenzó a imitar los hábitos de los miembros de su equipo, como por ejemplo el de siempre llegar tarde a todos los sitios de Obito.

Sin embargo, con su nuevo equipo redescubrió la sensación de sentirse querido y útil, empezando a abrirse de nuevo más a la gente. Incluso empezó a perder un poco de la impuntualidad. Con el paso del tiempo llegó a considerar a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke algo más que aprendices, se convirtieron en personas queridas. Se sentía culpable por haber prestado más atención a Sasuke que a los otros dos, pero se prometió que remediaría eso.

No quería ni imaginarse lo que podía pasar si perdía también a Naruto… Cierto que al principio pensó que no era más que un bufón que obtuvo su licencia por pura suerte y compasión de Iruka, pero a lo largo de todas sus misiones se dio cuenta de que llegaría a ser un ninja increíble, si el potencial que demostraba poseer era alguna indicación, ya que cuántas personas son capaces de aprender un kinjutsu en 3 horas, ¿cómo sería de bueno si en la academia le hubiesen prestado la atención que se merecía?. Después de todo, aprendió el **Rasengan** en 3 semanas, cuando su sensei tardó 3 años en inventarlo y completarlo, y Jiraya tardó varios meses siendo ya sannin.

Además Naruto es el eslabón que unía al equipo. Tiene un don que es capaz de cambiar a cualquier persona. NO, definitivamente, Naruto NO podía morir…

* * *

- "_ …los regalos._"- Al escuchar las palabras mágicas a Naruto se le aceleró el corazón. Podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano el número de regalos que había recibido en toda su vida, y eso le hacía valorarlos y darles una importancia que muy poca gente comprendía, como las famosas gafas que llevaba hasta que sea graduaba y de las que nunca se separó. Eso le demostraba que había gente que se preocupaba por el.

- " _Veo que estás ansioso_" – Observó Madara – " _Como has dicho antes, al estar en tu mente, es imposible que te de los regalos ahora mismo, pero te indicaré su ubicación_". – Dijo Madara mientras desenvainaba su katana – " _La katana que te estoy mostrando no es más que una representación espiritual de lo que fue. No sé si lo sabes , pero ciertas espadas poseen espíritus sellados en ellas para conferirles ciertas habilidades o atributos. Estos espíritus pueden ayudarte o matarte si no te encuentran digno. Lo que todas las espadas que tienen un espíritu sellado en ellas poseen en común es un sistema circulatorio de chakra interno totalmente independiente del usuario. Esto permite a su dueño utilizar jutsus que sólo la espada puede realizar, reforzar jutsus ya conocidos o, simplemente, utilizar jutsus si coste de chakra_".

- " _La mayoría confieren además habilidades extras al usuario como incremento de la fuerza temporalmente, aumento de uno de los 5 sentidos, posibilidad de utilizar una armadura echa puramente de energía,…_".

Naruto se quedó asombrado al oir estas palabras. Nunca pensó que " un simple trozo de metal" pudiese encerrar algo tan complejo dentro de si. Su respeto hacia los ninjas que se especializaban en combate con espada o maestros de armas incrementó exponencialmente.

- " _**Hokkyoku no Joou** (1), el espíritu sellado en mi katana, me ayudó en muchas de mis misiones. Fue una gran amiga. Sin embargo, cuando empecé a caer en la locura, trató de hacerme ver que ese no era el camino correcto pues verás, si por algo se caracteriza es por su estricto código moral. Al no arrepentirme y hacerla caso no me dejó que la volviese a empuñar ya que no me consideraba digno de sus servicios. La última vez que la utilicé fue en la batalla con el Shodaime en el mismo sitio donde tú has batallado con mi otro descendiente. Me imagino que habrás visto nuestras estatuas_". – Dijo el Uchiha en un tono triste .

- " _Al negarse a prestarme su ayuda y dejar de permitirme desenvainarla, me encolericé tanto que hice lo que más daño le podía hacer. Verás, Hokkyoku no Joou y tú poseeis mucho en común. Le aterrorizaba estar sola, a pesar de su nombre, así que como venganza la sellé en un lugar donde nadie podría encontrarla, sabiendo que sufriría toda la eternidad. Sin embargo, como muestra de arrepentimiento, creo que he encontrado un nuevo poseedor digno de ella_".

Al finalizar la historia Naruto tenía muchas preguntas acerca de **Hokkyoku no Joou**, pero pensó que era mejor hacérselas a ella, si es que la llegaba a conocer. Observó con tristeza la katana. Poseía una empuñadura completamente transparente, de un material que parecía hielo, a lo largo de la cual había enrollada un tela blanca que dejaba entrever dos esmeraldas incrustadas con forma de rombo que emitían un brillo que prometía compañía, poder y peligro. La rodela era completamente blanca y con un diseño que asemejaba a la forma de la letra N.

La hoja de la katana era de un color blanco puro como las primeras nevadas en el País de la Nieve, recientemente renombrado País de la Primavera. Lo que le hacía realmente bella y majestuosa era el dragón que tenía grabado en su hoja. El dragón se extendía a lo largo de la hoja, desde a punta de su cola enroscada en la base, hasta su hocico tocando casi la punta de la katana. Su forma y color, un bello azul celeste, asemejaba a la del dragón que se formaba al utilizar el jutsu **Suiton: Suiryudan**".

Sin embargo, la katana poseía dos peculiaridades que la hacían distinta de todas las katanas que había visto hasta el momento observó Naruto. Carecía de la curvatura característica de todas las katanas y era más larga de lo normal. Al formular sus pensamientos a Madara, el Uchiha le respondió:

- " _Es cierto. La hoja es muy peculiar. En lugar de los 80 cm que suele medir normalmente, mide 110 cm. Se asemeja en longitud más que a una katana, a una o-katana. Además el material con el que está hecha es mucho más fuerte y duradero que el acero, lo que explica que la hoja no esté curvada ya que la curvatura resulta del proceso de fabricación con acero. Estas dos características la harán más difícil de manejar, pero con la ayuda de **Hokkyoku no Joou** no tardarás en aprender_".

Naruto asintió y dijo – " ¿Y el segundo regalo?".

- "_ El segundo regalo es un pergamino sobre una serie de técnicas que no se han visto nunca en el mundo humano_"- Dijo Madara sorprendiendo a Naruto y a Kyuubi.

- " **¿Qué técnicas?**" – Demandó Kyuubi antes de que Naruto pudiese preguntar.

- " _ESAS técnicas_" – Respondió Madara con una sonrisa.

- " **Pero un ser…**"

- " _Youkai_"

- " **Pero no se sabe lo que fue de ellas después de la Gu…**"

- " _Selladas. Barreras sagradas y demoníacas_".

- " **¿Cómo? **"

- " _Shinigami_ "

- " **Pero com…**"

- " ¡¿ QUÉ TÉCNICAS ?!" – Preguntó Naruto cansado de no enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

- " **¿Qué técnicas preguntas?**" – Dijo Kyuubi con una sonrisa sadística – "** Las técnicas de…**".

**TBC**

* * *

(1) Hokkyoku no Joou: Reina del Ártico. No se si la traducción es correcta o no porque primero he tenido que traducir a kanji en un traductor, y luego a romanji en otro. Como comprenderéis las probabilidades de que el nombre que tengo en romanji no sea lo que había escrito originalmente son muy altas. Si alguien conoce algún buen traductor español-japonés (en romanji), os pido que me lo digais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ejem. Sé que no hay excusas, que alguien igual está pensando ¿pero este no había muerto? Jejee. No, sigo vivo, por lo menos la última vez que lo comprobé. En fin… Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Un poco más largo que los anteriores y espero que cada vez que saque un nuevo capítulo consiga disminuir el tiempo que tardo en escribir y aumentar el número de palabras xD. Los últimos eventos del manga contradicen un poquillo lo que está pasando en mi historia, pero esto es fanfiction, estresando la palabra fiction así que se puede considerar un spinoff AU de Naruto. Ya me comentareis lo que os ha parecido este capítulo, un poco pesado pero necesario para hacer más realista la historia y darle fundamento. El siguiente capítulo desvelará el segundo regalo por completo y la vuelta a Konoha. Agradecimientos enormes a todos aquellos que hayan dejado alguna review hasta ahora. Anima mucho y si os digo la verdad, ha sido gracias a la relectura de todas las reviews lo que me ha hecho volver a retomar la historia. Espero no haberos decepcionado con este nuevo capítulo y que me volváis a mandar alguna review. A todos los demás, gracias por haber leído este capítulo y hasta pronto!!

Votos de parejas:

NaruHina 3

NaruTemari 2

NaruAnko 2

Votos abiertos hasta el capítulo 6. Según la pareja, la historia evolucionará de una forma u otra, ya que no será algo simplemente secundario.


	4. Dojutsu y regalos Pt2

Disclaimer/ No soy dueño de Naruto, sólo de mis técnicas y de los OC que aparezcan en esta historia.

En el capítulo anterior:

- "**¿Qué técnicas preguntas?**" - Dijo Kyuubi con una sonrisa sádica - "**Las técnicas de…**".

* * *

- "Kakashi-san" - Escuchó Kakashi cuando se encontraba atravesando junto con Pakkun los densos bosques que rodean Konoha. Había detectado la presencia hacía unos segundos de varias señales de chakra que se dirigían en su dirección y estaba alerta por si eran enemigos. Echó un vistazo a su izquierda y observó que la voz provenía de un iryō-nin (1) de Konoha. Entonces suspiró aliviado ya que Naruto estaba todavía en estado crítico y no podía permitirse ninguna distracción.

- "¿Cuál es la condición de Uzumaki Naruto?" - Preguntó el líder del escuadrón médico que había sido enviado por Tsunade para dar apoyo a esta misión.

- "Está muy grave. El Kyuubi parece haber conseguido detener la hemorragia y regenerar algo del daño causado, pero sigue teniendo un agujero en su pulmón y es posible que el corazón también esté afectado" - Dijo Kakashi apresuradamente mientras se detenía y posaba a Naruto lentamente en el suelo para que los iryō-nin pudiesen trabajar con él.

Los iryō-nin rodearon la forma postrada de Naruto y le despojaron de su chaqueta y camiseta, ambas empapadas de sangre; fue entonces cuando pudieron apreciar la magnitud de la herida. Durante 5 minutos estuvieron aplicándole distintos jutsus hasta que se pusieron en pie y el líder dijo - "Hemos conseguido estabilizarlo. La hemorragia se ha detenido pero sus tejidos no se están regenerando como es debido. Hemos detectado daño en la aurícula derecha del corazón y su pulmón está gravemente dañado. Le hemos inducido un estado de estasis temporal pero necesitamos llegar a Konoha inmediatamente" - Dicho esto Kakashi tomó a Naruto siguiendo sus indicaciones y se pusieron en marcha con increíble rapidez.

- "Sasuke...¿Dónde se encuentra Uchiha Sasuke?"- Preguntó uno de ellos.

Kakashi bajó la mirada...

* * *

- " **¿Qué técnicas preguntas?**" - Dijo Kyuubi con una sonrisa sádica - "**Las técnicas de las Tres Vías.**"

- "_Así es_" - Respondió Madara - "_Las técnicas de las Tres Vías, las técnicas utilizables únicamente por seres que poseen youkai, las técnicas que se creían perdidas tras la gran guerra entre las facciones sagradas y demoníacas, las técnicas tan poderosas que Shinigami-sama se vió obligado a sellar con ayuda de las otras deidades para evitar que rompiesen el equilibrio._.."

- "¿Entonces por qué volver a liberarlas?" - Preguntó Naruto.

- "_Buena pregunta muchacho. Para responderla debes de saber el motivo por el que fueron selladas. Como ya he dicho, se sellaron porque tenían la capacidad de romper el equilibrio entre las dos facciones ya que al sólo poder ser utilizadas por demonios y no existir tecnicas equivalentes o superiores en el bando sagrado, les confirieron un poder inigualable a los demonios. Si bien es cierto que tienen un coste muy alto, el problema es que un demonio con poco poder que estuviese dispuesto a sacrificar su vida era capaz de derrotar a un general divino. Imagínate lo que harían estas técnicas en manos de un general demoníaco_".

- "Kami-sama..." - Naruto dijo sin poder pronunciar más palabras. Si eso era cierto esas técnicas eran capaces de conferir la victoria a los demonios.

- "_Veo que eres consciente de lo que eso implica. Se desconoce el origen de esas técnicas, simplemente fueron usadas un día por un demonio en un campo de batalla y supusieron una__terrible derrota para los seres sagrados. Tras repetirse varias veces esta situación y al no haber manera de contrarrestarlas las deidades sagradas y demoniacas decidieron sellarlas_".

- "Espera un momento, por qué las deidades demoníacas también decidieron sellarlas?" - Preguntó Naruto sorprendido, ya que si un mero soldado era capaz de matar a un general, un dios...

- "**Miedo**". - Respondió Kyuubi de forma seca.

- "_Efectivamente, miedo. Miedo a que ellos mismos pudiesen ser derrotados por seres de rango inferior..._"

- "Pero, pero,... ellos también podrían aprender las técnicas y contrarrestar..." - Susurró Naruto confundido. En ese momento el Uchiha comenzó a reir a carcajadas...

- "_¿Tú crees?_" - Dijo el Uchiha entre risas - "_Es cierto que podían utilizarlas e incrementar su poder exponencialmente, pero... todo poder tiene un coste y en este caso el coste para un ser inmortal es inaceptable_".

- "**El coste era la propia inmortalidad**" - Continuó Kyuubi - "**Has de tener en cuenta que lo único que respetan los demonios es el poder, y que si un general utilizaba esas técnicas era capaz de sobrepasar a una deidad demoníaca. Lo que no te hemos dicho es que al utilizar estas técnicas el youki se contaminaba...**"

- "_El youki se contaminaba y deterioraba hasta que resultaba en la muerte del demonio. El tiempo que tardaba en morir era inversamente proporcional a la duración de la técnica y el nivel de vía que utilizase. Las deidades demoníacas también se veían afectadas, lo que suponía la pérdida de su inmortalidad, por lo que, tras morir el primer dios y conocer su causa, no las volvieron a utilizar. Sin embargo al verse amenazadas por su propio ejército decidieron cooperar con los seres sagrados y sellarlas._" - Prosiguió el Uchiha - "_Las deidades hicieron un doble sellado. Por un lado sellaron los únicos pergaminos existentes que detallaban el uso de las técnicas, y por otro hicieron imposible que volviesen a ser utilizadas por demonios o ningún otro ser_".

Naruto estaba más confundido que antes ya que si eso era cierto cómo iba a ser él capaz de utilizarlas, y no sólo eso, el coste era la muerte...

- "_Pero Shinigami-sama te ha concedido el gran privilegio a tí y únicamente a tí de volver a utilizar esas técnicas. Antes me has preguntado por qué liberarlas y el motivo es el siguiente: sólo tú serás capaz de utilizarlas, pero su poder estará limitado y, el coste será alto, por lo que en lugar de romper el equilibrio serán potencialmente capaces de ayudar a conservarlo_".

- "No estoy dispuesto a utilizarlas si el precio es mi vida". - Respondió Naruto vehementemente. Después de su roce con la muerte gracias a Sasuke y de conocer el futuro si no hacía nada por evitarlo, Naruto no estaba dispuesto a morir antes de asegurarse que sus pocos seres queridos estaban a salvo.

- "_No te preocupes, el coste será alto_" - Dijo Madara con una sonrisita cruel - "_Pero no será la muerte_" - Naruto suspiró aliviado - "_Se ha levantado el sello de tal forma que su poder sea limitado y su tiempo de uso sea finito. Sin embargo, como suponen un alto coste de chakra_".

- "¿Chakra?" - Interrumpió Naruto - "¿No dijiste que sólo podían utilizarlas seres con youkai?"

- "**Veo que el cerebro del cachorro está empezando a funcionar como es debido**" - Murmuró Kyuubi, el cual estaba observando que pese a que no había trascurrido mucho tiempo y que se encontraba bajo de poder, la creación de nuevas conexiones neuronales, aunque muy lentamente, estaba dando sus frutos. Sin embargo él también se sentía curioso. Aunque nació casi dos milenios después del sellado de las técnicas, había oído historias del temible poder que concedían a su usuario pero no en qué consistían. Que este simple humano fuese a ser capaz de utilizarlas aunque su poder fuese un fracción del original le producía escalofríos.

- "_Sí, chakra, pero no un chakra cualquiera y esa es la causa de que no supongan la muerte pero de __que su poder sea limitado. El chakra necesario para utilizar estas técnicas será el que el sello filtra y convierte de Kyuubi. Es un chakra mucho menos potente que el youkai, de ahí la pérdida de poder, pero tan diferente de él y del chakra humano que las técnicas no son capaces de envenenarlo, por lo que no causa la muerte pero sí un profundo dolor._"

* * *

- "¡Tsunade-sama!" - Gritó Shizune mientras corría por el pasillo del hospital con mucha urgencia. Tsunade se encontraba en la sala de espera contigua a la sala de operaciones junto con Shikaku, Shikamaru y Temari. Acababa de terminar de estabilizar a Chouji hacia unos pocos minutos y ahora estaba hablando con Shikamaru sobre los resultados de su primera misión como líder. Al verla Shizune se detuvo en seco, tomó aliento y dijo:

- "Hyuuga Neji está en una condición estable" - Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo. No le faltaban motivos ya que ella junto con otros cuatro médicos habían estado operando a Neji cerca de una hora y la intervención había sido un completo éxito. De repente su rostro se tornó triste y ansioso - "Y tengo aun más información" - Afirmó con rapidez - "Hace un momento Hatake Kakashi y Naruto han regresado. Está siendo tratado y necesitamos su ayuda inmediatamente".

- "¿¡Qué!" - Exclamó Tsunade poniéndose de pie bruscamente.

- "Durante la confrontación con Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto ha sido atravesado por un **Chidori**. Los iryō-nin junto con los que llegó Kakashi han conseguido estabilizarlo y detener la hemorragia interna, pero están teniendo problemas regenerando el pulmón y la parte dañada de su corazón - Dijo Shizune dando media vuelta y comenzando a correr en dirección al quirófano donde se encontraba Naruto con Tsunade pisándole los talones.

- "Chidori..." - Susurró Tsunade.

Al oir esto Shikamaru apretó su puño con fuerza y no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas...

* * *

- "Sin embargo/**Sin embargo**..." - Dijeron Naruto y Kyuubi a la vez. Si de algo se habían dado cuenta era que todo poder que se le estaba ofreciendo a Naruto tenía limitaciones. No obstante, estas limitaciones podían ser superadas si el poder se utilizaba inteligentemente, algo que no es sencillo debido a su magnitud.

- "_Sin embargo, si una pizca de youkai entra en contacto con el chakra mientras estás haciendo uso de una de las tres vías, ese youkai se envenenará y como consecuencia todo el youkai que posee Kyuubi será contaminado, desencadenando un proceso que conducirá a vuestras muertes. Esto supone que mientras utilices una de las vías, Kyuubi y tú teneis que estar perfectamente sincronizados_" - Dijo Madara mirando a Naruto fijamente a los ojos - "_Eso hace las cosas más interesantes, ¿no creeis?__" - _Añadió Madara con una sonrisita como si pareciese divertido por todo aquello.

- "..."

- "**Y por qué he de cooperar yo con este humano**" - Dijo Kyuubi en tono despótico - "**Al fin y al cabo si los demonios nos hacemos con el control saldría ganando y po**"

- "_Y nada._" - Le interrumpió Madara secamente - " _La raza humana se extinguiría, incluido este niño, lo que supondría TU muerte. El equilibrio se rompería lo que probablemente supusiese todas NUESTRAS muertes. Y además, ¡NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE EL HEREDERO DE MI LEGADO MUERA POR TU CULPA!, así que no me obligues a hacerte cooperar, recuerda..._" - Cortó Madara a Kyuubi en un tono frío y sobrecogedor que le hizo recordar de lo que era capaz el hombre que tenía delante.

En ese momento Naruto preguntó algo por lo que había setido curiosidad desde que comenzó la conversación sobre las técnicas - "Habeis dicho que las técnicas tienen un poder inimaginable, pero nunca en qué consisten". - Al oir esto Kyuubi miró fijamente a Madara. Esperaba que si tenía que colaborar con un saco de carne al menos las técnicas hicicesen honor a su reputación.

- "_No tengo tiempo para describirlas en su totalidad, eso lo descubrirás tú cuando recibas los pergaminos. Simplemente te puedo decir que tienen tres niveles basados en las vías a seguir: el primer camino o la vía de la naturaleza, el segundo camino o la vía del caos y el tercer camino o la vía de la destrucción. Cada nivel tiene una técnica específica excepto el segundo que posee dos técnicas opuestas pero igual de temibles. La técnica de la tercera vía sólo se empleó una vez, ya que su uso tenía un coste de poder inmenso y suponía una muerte instantanea, y su usuario fue capaz de aniquilar a un ejército de 5000 seres sagrados entre los que había numerosas deidades y altos rangos. El nombre de esta última técnica...__" - _Explicó Madara produciendo un escalofrío en Naruto y Kyuubi - "..._es __**Rekuiemu**____(2)". _

Se produjo un silencio total. Aunque Naruto no sabía en lo que consistía la última técnica su mero nombre infundaba en él un profundo temor y respeto.

- "_Es hora de despertar muchacho__"_ - Añadió Madara transcurridos unos minutos - _"__Lo último que he de decirte es que se te indicará la localización de estas técnicas una vez hayas encontrado a __**Hokkyoku no Joou**__ y que la Reina se halla__dentro del único volcán que puedes encontrar en la Tierra del Fuego. Cuando llegues a él tu sangre responderá a su llamada. ¡CRECE Y DEMUESTRA AL MUNDO EL PODER DE LOS UCHIHA!__" - _Exclamó el fundador del clan mirando a Naruto fijamente a los ojos, los cuales habían manifestado ya el Sharingan desde hacía un rato.

Tras decir esto Madara dirijió una última amenazadora mirada a Kyuubi y desapareció lentamente del lugar, levantándose así esa sensación de oscuridad que transmitía su presencia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una mina situada en la frontera entre el País de la Tierra, el País de la Lluvia y el País de la Hierba:

- "¡Daisuke!" - Gritó uno de los mineros. Daisuke, el jefe de los mineros, era un hombre con un físico imponete y gran inteligencia, tenía 54 años de los cuales más de 30 los había pasado trabajando en distintas minas. Daisuke dejó los planos que estaba estudiando y se acercó a él.

- "¿Qué pasa?" - Pregunto éste en tono amable.

- "Estaba picando en esta sección de la pared, la 4-A, cuando he topado con una roca extremadamente dura. Al principio he pensado que podía tratarse de una mena de corindón pero he conseguido abrir espacio a su alrrededor y he hallado esto. ¿Sabes de qué se se trata?".

Daisuke observó la capa de mineral descubierta y dijo - "No había visto este mineral en mi vida, podría ser amatista pero tiene un color violeta extremadamente intenso y en este yacimiento la cantidad de hierro es muy baja para que eso sea posible. Déjame tu pico un momento".

Daisuke sujetó el pico con fuerza y golpeó con todas su fuerzas a la mena y cuando el pico y el mineral hicieron contacto se escuchó un sonido estridente.

- "¡Esto es increíble!" - Exclamó el minero - "Nunca había visto partirse la punta de un pico de un sólo golpe sin conseguir dañar la roca".

- "Ni yo" - Dijo Daisuke estudiando anonadado la cabeza del pico. Dejó el pico roto, dirijió una mirada al minero y los dos tornaron sus ojos a la pared.

Ambos se quedaron contemplando el brillo hipnótico que desprendía el mineral desconocido...

* * *

(1) Iryō-nin : Ninja médico

(2) Rekuiemu : Réquiem

* * *

Bueno, aquí está por fin el cuarto capítulo un día antes de lo que prometí. Para aquellos que estén preocupados si me voy a pasar de Naruto a guerras entre ángeles y demonios, tranquilos, va a ser AU pero con ciertas limitaciones jaja. Harán alguna aparición muy puntual y Naruto no peleará al lado de ángeles, ni empezarán a aparecer dioses por todas partes. Simplemente he usado ese contexto para mostrar el poder de las técnicas, que por cierto espero que os gusten, de las que no he dicho mucho (no seais impacientes, tengo que manteneros interesados de alguna forma :p) salvo de la técnica final que es la que primero se me ocurrió y la más impresionante (espero que su nombre lo refleje), y os puedo adelantar que una de las técnicas incrementará la afinidad elemental de Naruto hasta alcanzar un nivel enorme. También he intentado limitar los poderes que recibe Naruto, porque si pudiese utilizarlos todos completamente la guerra se acabaría en un minuto. Está muy bien cuando Naruto es todopoderoso y aniquila a sus enemigos ( es más, visto el manga cada vez me gustan más ese tipo de historias), pero si quiero dar profundidad a mi fic eso no va a ser posible. Naruto tendrá que entrenar mucho para controlarlos, pero cuando lo haga... En fin, perdón por la gran tardanza y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Dejadme alguna review diciéndome qué os ha parecido y si creeis que podría mejorar algo o si teneis alguna idea que creeis que podría ser buena. No olvideis votar en la poll de mi profile para las parejas.

!Gracias a todos los que han leído la historia y muchas gracias a los que me han dejado alguna review! (ahora comprendo a los otros autores que dicen que es lo que les anima a escribir jeje)

¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas! (como mucho xD)

* * *

A partir de ahora crearé esta sección para contestar a las preguntas que tengais:

**RagnaLiger :** Uchiha Madara está de parte del Shinigami ya que trabaja para él, es decir, de parte de los que no quieren que los demonios invadan. Así que podría considerarse que está de parte de los buenos. Pero esta no será la última vez que veamos a Madara, además, el todavía tiene como objetivo matar a su padre...


End file.
